


默契

by shimaru



Category: Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimaru/pseuds/shimaru





	默契

源赖光没想到，小门小户平常日子也这么麻烦。因为现在源家在国内基本没人，源赖光也没房子，所以源赖光必须跟鬼切住。家里房产证名字是鬼切，户口本上“户主”，也是鬼切，源赖光的户口落在鬼切家里的时候，也很费了一些心思，因为目前他们还不能合法结婚，所以只能写“非亲属投靠落户”，在写“与户主关系”的时候，也不能写”配偶”，很尴尬。  
鬼切问，“能不能把他写成我的宠物，宠物落户挺快的吧?”  
公安局办户口的工作人员，吏事娴熟，听到鬼切这么说，“嗯，可以，先带宠物去体检，该阉的阉，该割的割，打完70种疫苗，80种测验，90种面试，你身后那个体型那么大，一定要拴起来，戴上嘴套子，就可以入户你家。”

办完了所有事后，“知道谁是主人了吧？”鬼切扬了扬户口本。  
“是，老公。”源赖光很狗腿的说，就差给鬼切点烟了:扛把子您请。  
鬼切带他在小区转了一圈，“知道怎么交电费，水费了吧?”  
“是是是。”  
但是一到晚上，又变成了。“是，主人。”

在某次亲热后，源赖光第一次有些迟疑的说了一句，“鬼切你什么都好，就是...”  
“说，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”鬼切趴在源赖光胸口上，揪着源赖光的头发。  
“不会生孩子。”源赖光怕鬼切生气，又怕鬼切生气了，逼他做饭，小心翼翼的表示。  
鬼切倒是没生气，“我不会生没关系，你他妈的不是平安京大学的数学天才吗？你怎么也不会生孩子?要不你去学生理，研究一下男人生孩子的问题？”  
“不用研究，就是没子宫。”源赖光亲了亲趴在他胸膛上的鬼切，鬼切抬起头，两人对视一眼。鬼切表示，“不会生孩子，好忧愁。”  
源赖光表示，“再来一次解愁。”  
“这次我在上面。”  
“主人不同意。而且床要坏了。”  
“那就去沙发上。”  
“去酒吞家的酒吧怎么样？”  
“行。反正他俩打的是你。他们揍你的时候，我绝不拦着。”

“你们两个大男人想养孩子？”领养中心的工作人员，是一位和蔼可亲的大妈，但是一看到是两个白头发的男人，大妈同志立刻警觉起来，透过厚厚的眼镜片，从破旧的台式电脑上方，怀疑的看着他俩。  
在源赖光的口若悬河舌灿莲花之后，相关工作人员终于被他俩收养小孩子的诚意打动，在经过若干质疑后，面试了无数小孩子，以及被无数工作人员面试过后，光切筋疲力尽，比被黑道追杀逃命还累。这时，一个襁褓中的小女孩子瞅着他们笑，源赖光觉得像嘲笑，“还没人敢嘲笑我，除了我女儿。就你了。鬼切，把孩子抱走。”  
“是，主人。不过我们直接抱走，可能算绑架。”接下来，办手续办了一天，取名字也费脑筋，因为鬼切不知道自己的身世，不知道姓甚名谁，不知道籍贯，所以一切跟着源赖光的身份来，两人已经累成狗，孩子直接叫“源小光”。之后，卫生、身份等证明又进行了半个月，终于把奶娃娃抱回家。

两人带着孩子，因为鬼切要在酒吞店里上班，所以大部分时间带孩子的是源赖光。  
“你家那个大猪蹄子呢？”茨木问。  
“在带孩子呢。”  
“奥，那没时间搞事情了吧？”  
鬼切摇摇头，“现在是事情搞他。”

孩子稍大一点后，俩人把小女孩子夹在中间睡。小女孩儿的脚不安分，下踹黄泉，上踹碧落，把光切二人踢得睡不着，“搞不好比怀孩子还累。”源赖光总结了一下。  
鬼切邪恶的一笑，把源赖光压在身下，“那老子也让你怀上？”  
“来呀，宝贝儿。”源赖光托住鬼切的臀，感受鬼切甬道上下的套弄，不停的赞美鬼切，“孩子她爸，你技术越来越好了。”  
鬼切对主人的口才印象深刻，上次把晴明忽悠瘸了，那次把八岐教授忽悠跑了，自己是万万说不过他的，所以鬼切想出了一种斗嘴的方法，就是把主人的说个同义词反义词就行了，比如这种，鬼切就反唇相讥，“娃她妈，你真温柔。”源赖光高高兴兴的表示，“那真是太好了。”  
然后鬼切没话可说了，主人自打前面的事情结束后，很少再跟任何人针锋相对了，都是打这种太极，无招胜有招，你怼过去，他偏不接招，就像你夸司马懿女装大佬，他不仅不生气还笑眯眯的表示感谢。不过这个时候，鬼切也没有力气说话了。

好不容易把孩子送到幼儿园去了。  
光切二人终于松了一口气，现在只需要全职主夫每天接送即可。  
源赖光腿疾未愈，不良于行，每天下午三点，源赖光跟许多爷爷奶奶挤在一起，等着小光下课。源赖光一边扶着手杖，一边拉着源小光的手，走上车子，冬天夕阳西下，夏日艳阳高照，日子有种熟透了的感觉，时间久了，像是周围很熟悉很亲切，规律生活的惯性，带给源赖光不熟悉的安全感。  
这天，还不到放学时间，源赖光早就到了。但是前面乱作一团。源赖光一问，幼儿园被歹人劫持，教学楼已经被警戒。也就是说，四岁的小光和同学还在四楼。  
那边维持秩序的警察，喊着“退后退后!”  
“楼道可能有歹徒，大家不要进入。”  
“歹徒有武器，不过已经在我们的控制中了，请大家冷静。”  
“我们的警察同志已经在跟歹徒沟通。喂，退后！说的就是你，你在干什么？”  
源赖光跨过安全线，扶着手杖走向教学楼。教学楼四楼不难攀爬，就怕惊动歹徒。源赖光脱下外套，口叼手杖，解下领带，把领带套到二楼的防盗窗，借着混在领带中的钢丝的力量，徒手攀爬四楼。  
四楼的玻璃窗，源赖光用手杖一砸，玻璃碎掉，里面一个歹徒探头一看，源赖光手臂上扶，人早到了早到了四五楼中间，从上方一击，歹徒直接从四楼掉下去。  
所以歹徒似乎人数不少，有人组织，有人望风，源赖光心里没谱。如果鬼切在，当然不在话下。但是现在也只能一拼。  
源赖光翻进教室，小光紧紧抓着那老师的手，看到他进来，“爸爸！”源赖光迅速扫了小光一眼，确认小光没受伤，只是受了惊吓，转过身去，看着歹徒，嘴里却嘱咐小光，“跟你老师待在一起。”  
歹徒有五个人，没有枪，都是短刀长刀。源赖光估摸了情况，吩咐小光，“乖乖的，跟老师待在一起，不许乱走，还有转过身去，闭上眼睛，不许看。”  
小光看着爸，大声说，“不要，我要看着爸爸。”  
源赖光吐出一口气，“随便你。”捏了一下手杖的关窍，从手杖中抽出一柄太刀。直接冲过去，手起刀落，一阵血雨之间，已经有四个歹徒，断臂的断臂，喷血的喷血，源赖光迅速转过身，半跪在教室的课桌上，对着还剩的那个boss。那人一只独眼，看上去十分狰狞，凌厉的眼神表明这是个刀头舔血的人。  
“没想到遇到这么棘手的点子。我土蜘蛛好久没有遇到高手了。”那人先开了口。  
源赖光左手扶着刀鞘，右手持刀，紧盯着那人不敢放松。土蜘蛛脚底一动，转眼间到了源赖光面前，源赖光不敢硬抗，口中咬住刀，用手撑住身体，一个空翻，挪到那人身后。那人一击不中，闪电般的背后一刀，源赖光刀早到，双刀相接，激出一簇火花。  
那人收回刀，退后两步，“你是什么路数？”  
源赖光歪了歪头，一缕白发飘下来，“北辰一刀流。你的刀法，在我认识的人里，可能只比鬼切稍弱。”耳边的头发被他削断，如果不是闪得快，脸就被划成花的了。  
双方备好架势，全力正面一击，源赖光的刀切过那人衣服，土蜘蛛也不管身上衣服残片，“怪不得你一直蹲着，原来是腿脚有残疾。”  
源赖光看他根本就是厉害茬子，刀法仅次于鬼切，这是真的，而且恐怕是多家刀法都有涉及，刀法杂乱完全看不出路数，“这些都不说，土蜘蛛也是京津地面的高手，你跟这些小孩子有什么仇怨？”  
“平安京待我不公。”土蜘蛛残忍的眼神，花白的头发，显示出这人经常风餐露宿，的确是受尽了风霜，什么事也做得出来，“反正我也得了绝症，带上一个是一个。”  
说话间，土蜘蛛忽然调转长刀，对着小光斩去，源赖光横身挡在小光身前，刀切过源赖光的衣服，刺进血肉。源赖光咬紧牙，把刀刺进土蜘蛛胸口。土蜘蛛带着不敢相信的神情最终倒下。  
“爸爸，爸爸。”小光抱着源赖光手臂。  
“我没事。”源赖光从里面摸出一块带血的铭牌，上面写着“大江山酒吧”五个丑陋的大字，一看就知道出自茨木之手，那是鬼切送的礼物要求他必须带着，没想到挡了一次致命攻击。源赖光鲜血直流，那老师拿出教室里常备的急救箱，试着给源赖光止血，现在首恶已除，除了源赖光都安全，不过要等到急救。  
正在这时，令所有人震惊的是，四楼走廊中响起脚步声，很明显那不是警察的队伍，源赖光咬着牙，重新拿起刀，对准门的方向，“要么是鬼切，要么就完了。小光，你敢不敢？沿着那边窗子往下爬，那边有警察接你。”  
小光抱着源赖光不放手，眼里的泪珠哗哗往下流，可就是声音坚定没有一丝哭腔，“爸爸一起走。”  
“不，爸我不好走了。”源赖光紧握刀，就盼着是鬼切。  
门打开，鬼切像天神一样，出现在门边，鬼切看到这种情形，脸色都没有变一下，跑过来，抱起主人就走，“小光，跟上。”

出院那天，小光放学，跟鬼切一起出现，办好手续，刚要带着源赖光出门。出现了警察叔叔，手铐对着源赖光就去，非法携带管制刀具，被扣五天，还要求说出刀具来源，光切自然说不出，难道是服部全藏打造的，然后非法偷运的嘛？只能上下打点，左右花钱，把事情不了了之。只能这么做，毕竟源赖光以前得罪的人，还有不少在里面，万一听到了风声，又把源赖光拖到那个深潭就不好了。

看惯了光切的关系，小光从来不觉得他们有问题。直到某次，源小光的同学，很不好意思的问，“我觉着你切爸挺能打的，怎么是受呢？”  
那同学立刻表示，“这都是隐私，不回答没事。抱歉了，我只是好奇。”那同学连说几个抱歉，小光也知道自己家里跟别人家不一样。同学问出奇怪的问题，也算是习惯。  
出于同学有礼貌的好奇，虽然心里不舒服，源小光突然觉得自己也是才觉察到这个问题。切爸是军校出身，走路，做事毫不迟疑，怎么看都像是耽美小说里的闷骚冷面攻。光爸文绉绉的，衣服从来都是西装马甲三件套，长发一丝不乱，有时候戴副近视镜，看上去是商界精英。  
小时候被暴徒劫持幼儿园，光爸从教学楼外部，徒手爬上四楼，一刀流居合斩重创暴徒。光爸是小光幼儿园同学们的英雄。但是当时，光爸手杖藏刀，属于非法携带管制刀具，又被派出所铐走几天。  
所以源赖光也是个隐藏的武力派boss。记得当时源赖光攀爬四楼，靠的是领带，领带里面混杂着钢丝，所以能承一个人的重量。源赖光和鬼切两人，似乎一直都处于不经意的武装状态。源赖光的手杖，小光从不敢去碰。那会儿藏着太刀，现在不知道是否藏着火箭炮。而鬼切，随时随地，手腕一翻就一把蝴蝶刀握在手里。小光也从未发现过鬼切各式各样的小型刀具藏在什么地方。  
不过大概上，光爸属于智力派，鬼切属于武力派，武力派x智力派，看上去很萌。智力派可以是风骚诱受，武力派是冰山攻。  
被小光问到这个问题，鬼切还是面无表情。但是源小光还是能觉察到，切爸也在惊讶。因为所有问题，鬼切都是一秒钟回答。过了半分钟，鬼切终于回答，“这是自然的吧。”像是鬼切唯一一个不太确定的问题。  
鬼切给出的，那是个笼统的回答。而源赖光总能给出确切答复，针对不同对象，不同学科，甚至准确的摸出出题老师的意图。所以鬼切接小光回家后，小光问了源赖光同样的问题，  
听了这个问题，源赖光把自己扔进长椅，给自己倒了杯茶，翘起一米二大长腿，端起茶，不紧不慢啜饮了一口，才悠悠的回答，“因为啊，我是他的主人。”  
小光还没来得及惊讶。鬼切没有迟疑，不假思索，当场跪下，跪在源赖光腿边，吻了吻源赖光的大腿，“是，主人。”  
源赖光满意的摸了摸鬼切的头发和后颈，鬼切顺从的低着头，源小光看着鬼切，鬼切的冰块脸，这时显出一丝柔和的弧度。  
小光心想你也是个人，也不能小猫小狗似的，怎么就主仆起来了。而且这么多年，鬼切确实管光爸叫主人，难道真的是主仆？  
瞅半天，没看出所以然来，小光纠结的不行。晚上端着手机，自己粉的微博大手发了粮，都看不进去，只是在反复想着光切爹的事情。  
小光微博上搜来搜去，一个说法貌似有点道理。看面相辨攻受。于是问题来了。鬼切虽然日常都是一副冷面刀客的样子，但是仔细看，鬼切是一双实打实的桃花眼，笑起来可以直接定义为“桃花媚眼”。小光想了想，可能就是章子怡那对眼睛的样子。源赖光倒是文绉绉的，但是他是一对丹凤眼，眼角飞扬，不怒自威，源赖光又是红眼睛外加三白眼，盯人瞪人的时候挺可怕。  
但是这些貌似都是表面问题，小光纠结半晌，将近午夜才忽然意识到，光爸那句话让自己一根筋想这么多，但是其实仍然是什么也没说出来。光爸的“主人”发言，切爸的下跪，光爸的顺毛，切爸的顺从，这一系列动作的实质就是:自己又被光切秀了一次恩爱。  
小光怒发微博，“怒斥不分场合发狗粮的卑鄙行径!”第二天就忘了这事儿。

很久之后，小光意识到，为什么问到这种极度隐私的问题，光切还是一脸淡定。鬼切本来是冰块脸，源赖光一副能hold住全场的神色。后来慢慢发现，更黄暴的问题，他家也是一样。所有的问题，到最后都可以转化为光切秀恩爱。

比如光切之间，鬼切一直服从源赖光。似乎都是源赖光指挥，鬼切和小光做事。“小光你去洗碗，鬼切你去倒垃圾。小光你去做烤蛋糕...鬼切你去买蜂蜜。”但是，小光发现无论人前人后，鬼切要求的事，没有一件没有实现的。也就是说，源赖光从来没有拒绝过鬼切。源赖光为此做出过极大的牺牲。源赖光酷爱甜食，之前抢走青行灯的红豆布丁，现在又经常抢走小光的甜食，还以各种各样的名义，威逼利诱小光给他做甜品。鬼切有段时间很担心，源赖光会得糖尿病，  
源赖光非常自信：我是主角，我怎么会得糖尿病呢？  
虽然基本上没有主角得糖尿病的--主角一般会失忆绝症车祸三连或者虐恋出国堕胎一条龙，但是鬼切不放心。所以源赖光戒掉了甜食，长达400个小时。  
事情的最后，当然就是源赖光再也受不住。一边吃奶酪蛋糕，一边吃鬼切。蛋糕入口即化，鬼切甜而不腻，实在是人间美味。

其实，小光觉得，自己梗一根筋去想这个问题，也未必是想有个答案。而是年岁成长，试着去理解长辈之间的关系。在他们年轻的年月，切爸用禁药拷问过光爸，把源赖光刺了个对穿，光爸欺骗过切爸，有时候小光在想，鬼切当时就没有真正的戳中心脏。他们之前之后，如何面对这些，是否是在日常相处，昔日的暴风骤雨，都化作如酥春雨，润物无声？  
小光想到了一个说不清道不明的词语叫，“默契”，打打闹闹，吵架和好，解决问题，笼统的清晰的，全都归结成光切的默契。好像一切都解决了，又好像没解决。

小光初三的时候，巨不待见数学老师。遇到数学课多的周三周四，小光自己在家，一边看耽美小说，一边做微积分。那些破题，就是难，但是用微积分迎刃而解。数学老师偏不让她这么做，因为高三理科数学，还是选修，才能接触微积分。小光做题的时候，源赖光在旁边看耽美小说，看的津津有味，拿小光的凌美钢笔在书上做批注，“此处应该用道具”，还顺便吃光了小光做好用来解暑的冰糖草莓和银耳莲子。小光看耽美小说的时候，源赖光给她纠正错题。  
鬼切他俩相得益彰，放心出门上班。回家后，发现大光小光一边一个，躺在床上睡的可熟。

但是高中的时候发生过一件事，小光现在仍然担心。不知道当时是什么话头，源赖光偶然说了一句话，里面带着“肃清”两个字，听上去也很是正常，没啥特别。鬼切忽然脸色一变，一拳把源赖光打倒在地，接着按住源赖光双手，卡住源赖光的脖子，让他没有反抗力，把源赖光就地绑在桌子腿上。这一系列的动作，小光还没看完全，鬼切从房间里，带出来一条带刺的鞭子，开始毫不留情的鞭打源赖光，鬼切说的是，“人渣，打死你。”  
源赖光只来得及说一句，“小光，离开这里。”血很快就染红了衣服。  
小光跑过去抱着鬼切的手，被鬼切一下甩开。  
“他心里有事，没发泄出来，这一次发泄出来就好了。”源赖光说了这话，被鬼切堵上嘴。  
小光看着源赖光眼神，意思是让她走，但是更让小光心疼的是，不仅是源赖光没有反抗能力，源赖光居然一点都不想反抗。来不及考虑更多，小光跑出去，一路跑到酒吞的店里，满眼泪花，拉着茨木让他跟自己走。  
酒茨两人跟着小光跑回家里，源赖光勉强抬起眼睛看着他们，茨木一把拉住鬼切的手，没想到鬼切那时候力气那么大，竟然差点把茨木甩开，酒吞上去一起才把鬼切止住。  
茨木看了看，把源赖光解开，“那鞭子是带刺的，是专门用来拷打敌人的吧？你是想打死他?”  
酒吞一边让小光打电话叫急救，一边小心照顾着源赖光，“你们要分就分，该离就离，小光可以跟着我们。”  
“怎么打成这样?”助手女研究生没什么经验，看着血肉模糊倒是完全不怕，司空见惯，那位主治医师拨开血肉模糊的衣服看了一眼，“军用刑具，小程，报警。”  
酒吞茨木两个赶紧上前，“不行不行，不能报警。”  
茨木表示，“那两个是神经病，这里出了院，我们送他们去精神病院，不劳大夫操心了。”  
好歹把这俩人留在了“家暴”而不是军火走私的范围内。

源赖光转出了重病房，鬼切在一边陪着。  
酒吞，茨木，小光在外面，护士阿姨也问，“怎么打成这样？”  
茨木理了理，说给阿姨听，也算是说给小光听，“鬼切貌似是个孤儿，源赖光把鬼切教成好帮手，从鬼切十四岁跟上他，一直养他教他，两人也成爱人关系了。关键时刻他又把鬼切推出去顶罪。而且后来鬼切发现，自己成孤儿还失忆，就是源赖光害的。出狱以后，两人又过到一起了，还有了女孩。这是个大概，究竟怎样，只有他们自己才清楚，搞不好他们自己也不清楚。”  
护士阿姨面上现出八卦的神色，“这是哪出狗血电视剧?”  
酒吞叹口气，总结道，“阿姨，还有更狗血的，过不了十分钟，他们又亲在一起了。”  
三人往病房里一瞧，鬼切低下头，跟躺病床上的源赖光吻在一起。如糖似蜜，如胶似漆。  
护士长阿姨有些恍然大悟，“这就是你们说的攻受？那受好可怜。”  
“被打成重伤的那个是攻。”茨木看着光切，耐人寻味。  
“看不懂看不懂。”护士长阿姨摇摇头，又去忙。  
酒吞斟酌着字眼问小光，“小光，你不害怕吧？”  
小光早就停下了哭，“我怕的要死，切爸像是要杀了光爸爸。”  
酒吞很头疼，“你爸出院后，先让鬼切跟着我们一段时间好吧？那俩人也一把年纪了，还是这样，一句话说不着，直接动上手了。这次是鬼切，下次源赖光怒了，搞不好整条街要炸平。”  
小光不知道光切的战斗力怎么样，但是这句话她觉得可能挺真，两个爸，一人比得上一个坦克连这种。

脱离了危险，还是要住院，这天鬼切下班后来到医院病房，看到小光放学了，早到了病房，正在给大光读五线谱。源赖光评论道，“还是维也纳的有格局。”小光吐槽，“爸你还点歌呢。”说着把曲谱换到了莫扎特那一页。  
看到鬼切来，小光出去吃饭，对着鬼切吐舌头，鬼切把小光的马尾辫揉乱。  
鬼切一坐下来，就一副忏悔的样子，“我那会儿控制不住自己，是我的错。”  
“你话怎么这么多？这两天一直躺着，也没跟你做。有点不舒服。”  
鬼切听源赖光这么说，瞥了他男人一眼。  
源赖光说，“还生气吗？给你看个好东西。”源赖光用那只还能动的手，引导着鬼切摸向自己的下体，鬼切掀起被子，解开源赖光的裤子，源赖光饱满的囊袋，晶莹的柱头，耸立的柱身，很是诱人。  
鬼切轻轻一笑，“你也就这点用处了。”  
源赖光挺开心，“嗯，你在外面工作赚钱。我在家里以色事你，相夫教子，挺好的。”

鬼切扶住源赖光的根茎，口腔上下来回套弄柱身，源赖光渐入佳境的时候，忽然听到有人来，鬼切给他的口交，只好暂停。  
原来是护士长阿姨，来聊了大半天，源赖光憋着不能释放。阿姨临走，“最好不要行房事。”意味深长的看了他俩。原来阿姨什么都懂。  
俩人想继续做的时候，主治医生派美女研究生助手来喊鬼切过去签字，准备做最后的缝针手术。  
源赖光只好用还能动的那只手，自己撸。奈何柱身易射，囊袋难安，沟壑难填，马眼偏生露出一丝两线的白液。阴茎比身上伤口更敏感。“呜，鬼切，主人需要你。”源赖光很无助，正看到两个最不想看到的人，酒吞茨木兴冲冲的过来。  
源赖光身上只盖着薄薄的床单，什么都看的到。源赖光按住勃起的茎部，只能这样稍微掩饰一下。  
“我们要开分店。”茨木喋喋不休起来，“都是挚友经营的好，挚友就是棒。”  
酒茨秀了一道恩爱，才注意到，“源赖光你怎么这么难受？”  
酒吞伸手去扶源赖光，源赖光手不自觉的放开根茎，被单下挺立的根茎，傲然的宣布自己的存在感，然后酒茨二人什么都发现了。  
源赖光连撸管都不会。源氏家主不会撸管。被源赖光鄙视过“大江山三傻”，酒茨二人对视一眼，很想笑。  
于是大江山发现了能够碾压或者秒杀源氏家主的优势，而且唯一一个能占据压倒性优势的，那就是人人都会撸管，虽然没怎么看到鬼切撸管，但是他肯定会。大江山出身，一会打自己人，二会撸管。这虽然不是什么值得夸赞的优点，但是优点就在于，源氏家主不会。茨木笑得花枝乱颤，抖到酒吞怀里去。

源赖光出院第二天，鬼切随便收拾两件衣服，搬到酒吞店里，反正酒吧也可以通宵，有人值班挺好。三里屯彻夜有生意，而且鬼切根本不怕那些喝酒打架的外国留学生。  
家暴事件让小光心有余悸。小光没课就带着源赖光到处玩，去散心。天津相声，杭州小吃，小光看着源赖光扫视着人间烟火，心里想的搞不好还是“肃清”这个地方。又带回源赖光母校，把源赖光的手杖扔到湖里，“爸，不生气。扔了，什么都扔了。是不是里面装着火箭炮？”  
“扔就扔。不过你扔的是上个月鬼切给我做的一根梨木的。装火箭炮的还在家呢。”被小光裹在一身运动服里，源赖光还觉挺舒服。“不过，我怎样走路？”  
小光扶着源赖光，走到校长办公室后面的小山，砍一根树枝，递给源赖光扶着。源赖光轻轻一笑，“多谢”。但是，一个值班阿姨过来，“你们破坏公物。”不仅被罚款，平安京大学无小事，还上了微博热搜，“校友未名湖破坏植物被罚款。”过两天平安京大学收到校友捐款，用于奖励“破坏公物并认错并赔偿并在两年内进入平安京大学学习并有志于基础科学的未成年人”，名称很丰富，金额很骨感，金额是10块钱。

现在是放学后，源赖光开车去学校接，学校在西城区皇城根老街。但是鬼切搬走后，小光下课都会去朝阳区三里屯喝茶。源赖光接不到小光，一问她同学，就知道肯定是去了三里屯。鬼切像平常一样，不多说话，早给小光准备了血腥玛丽。小光在里面一边喝酒一边做作业，鬼切在吧台里忙乎，源赖光车早就到了，也不下车，自然也没有跟鬼切说话。

但是每过几天，源赖光都直接走进店里，把鬼切拉到后边鬼切的小房间，约么大半个小时又出来。小光很开心，光切终于开始私下说话了。  
不过茨木可没小光那么单纯。茨木问他俩干嘛呢，鬼切面不改色，“交流。”  
茨木跑去听墙角，完全不是，不说是交流吗？里面的光切一言不发，却时不时传出喘息的声音，“主人”，那是鬼切高潮中叫的，略带哭腔的音色，以及带着喘息和气声的源赖光性感低沉的“鬼切”声音。  
“鬼切，你真棒。双腿再打开一些。”  
“呜，主人。主人，求你，求求你。”听上去像是鬼切嘴里含着手指，含糊不清，茨木一想就知道，肯定是眼睛带着迷离的水色，全身被吻的粉红，被他主人一捏就出水。  
茨木留心听里面动静，就等着源赖光服软，求着鬼切回家，这些话一句没听到。反而听到鬼切惊叫一声，接着就是阴茎出入甬道的水声，深度变深，抽插间歇较前面略长，随后，鬼切的喘、叫、哭，完全分辨不出，全都融成一股颤抖。  
前面是“主人求求你”，现在是“啊啊啊啊啊啊”，以及十分模糊的“主人啊…”  
什么能让鬼切爽成这样，茨木略微一想，一下明白了他俩是什么姿势，源赖光抱着鬼切，双手托着鬼切大腿和臀，鬼切抱着源赖光脖子，双腿架在源赖光腰间，全身都靠源赖光腰部力量支撑，借助重力作用，一插到底，一步到胃。  
没过多久，鬼切招架不住，液体发泄在源赖光的腹部。源赖光把鬼切平放在那张简单的木板床上，重新进入开始最后的冲刺。力度之大，木板床都要被源赖光拆了。  
在短暂的停歇后，是两人的喘息，夹杂着鬼切余韵未止的呻吟，随后，听到洗手间开水。但是只有一个人的脚步声，那自然是源赖光拎着鬼切去洗澡，搞不好现在鬼切腿软的走不动。  
茨木在一边气的咬手指，这他妈是那个冷面刀客鬼切嘛？这是个欲求不满的源家小媳妇儿吧？人前是个冷面硬核健身达人，人后是个娇滴滴乖巧懂事人妻，各种欲拒还迎，未脱先湿。打源赖光的时候恨之入骨，“人渣，我打死你，”被操的时候就是“主人，求求你”。  
“原来你们就是这么交流的。”茨木很想吐槽。  
作为一个零号，又酒吧里鉴人无数，茨木不得不承认源赖光很性感很诱人，除了声音好听，做事过程中叫受的名字简直不要太苏，听上去会各种姿势各种play，茨木也在医院见过源赖光的20厘米，脸长的也不难看—虽说比自己差远了。无论哪方面，源赖光绝对是个优质攻。不过自己不好霸道总裁和欲望人妻白玫瑰那一口，也不是虐恋主仆暴躁红玫瑰那一口。不然自己女装，去勾引一下源赖光，肯定也是手到擒来。茨木对自己可是很自信。  
源赖光刚在三里屯出现的那会儿，给g圈那条链子上的大佬看上过，要酒吞介绍，联系本人出价。诱受易得，美攻难求，大佬开出了七位数，礼物什么的都准备了，也只说是欣赏对方风采，要结识一下。聊一聊，未必要睡觉。不过消息到酒吞这里就止住了，酒吞跟那边说，“不是圈里的，不是一路人。那人不会愿意的，而且即便你们这边有京津地面的‘太子爷’，那人恐怕你们还是惹不起。”那边大佬稍微调查了一下源赖光背景，源家来头和源赖光之前做的那些事不一般，又有酒吞拦着，也知好歹而退了。  
茨木听过几次，除了俩人高潮中的叫床，光切是真的一言不发。茨木早就知道光切的风格，两个人都是实干派，说话就说话，办事就办事。关上门，脱了衣服，上来就干，从头干到尾，狠抓落实，踏实肯干，珍惜做爱中的每一分钟，不把任何一秒浪费在说话上。然后俩人洗干净，整理好衣服，依然一言不发，面不改色。一个接女儿回家，一个继续去前面调酒。  
但是这两人的确说过一次话，做完事情后，鬼切喘息着说，“主人，你不想让我回家吗？只要你说，只要你开口，我就会同意。”  
源赖光轻轻一笑，“宝贝儿，你会乖乖回去的吧？毕竟你离不开我。”

车里，小光很期待的问，“爸，你和切爸做了些什么？”  
“交流。”源赖光舒服的坐上司机位，发动了车子。

“鬼切是我大江山的人，早就不要源赖光了。那个男人，不会撸管，巴巴的跑来找前男友上床。”茨木鄙视的说，故意把“前男友”三个字说的跟重。  
酒吞倒是看的通透，“他俩一个愿打一个愿挨。搞不好上次鬼切打他那会儿，差点把他打死，源赖光也是愿挨。他俩就这样。”  
茨木撅了撅嘴，不爽的表示，“一个愿挨打，一个愿挨操。”  
光切这俩人，肯定不是圈里玩票那种，他俩寻常夫妻，不过碰巧两人都是男人罢了。酒吞也疑惑，这俩人怎么就走上这条画风的路子了。  
就这么交流了差不多三个星期后，一个风和日丽的下午，鬼切整理了吧台，收拾着工具，准备下班。小光蹦蹦跳跳的进来，“调酒师先生，请给我来一杯天使之吻。”  
“好的，女士。”鬼切手法利落的给小光上酒。鬼切自己拿了一杯琴酒，坐在小光对面。三个周没有一起生活，小光像是黑了，也更结实，像是运动了不少，没准是跟源赖光出去旅游了。  
两人喝酒的时候，一曲小提琴《卡农》，从外面传来，那是小光小时候学的第一首曲子，一曲终了，两人酒喝的差不多。鬼切说，“稍等我下。”  
进后边房间简单一收拾，跟酒吞告别，“吞哥，我回去住几天。给小光做做饭，收拾收拾。”  
酒吞会意的一笑，“去吧去吧。”  
茨木在一边鄙视，“见色忘友！典型的见色忘友！”  
小光跳进来，“茨木哥哥好！”就在茨木脸颊上轻轻亲了一下。  
茨木立刻变了路子，“回去吧，好好照顾小光。”  
源赖光倚靠在车上，手里拿着小提琴，看着切和小光出来，上前去抱了抱鬼切，“走吧，回家。”然后贴在鬼切耳边，“宝贝儿，其实是我离不开你。”  
鬼切简单答应一声，“嗯。”托住源赖光下巴，飞快的在源赖光嘴角一吻。让小光很不解的是，鬼切有些愤怒的解开源赖光脖子上的蓝色领结，把它揉成一团，塞进源赖光口袋。  
小光这才明白，源赖光今天穿的也是鬼切同款。鬼切一般都会在下班后换休闲装，运动服。鬼切今天出门太急，穿的仍然是调酒师的衬衫马甲红领结，源赖光就穿了衬衫马甲蓝领结去配他。  
如果把鬼切心急来不及换衣服这些都考虑在内，那么光爸的算无遗策之名，看来真的是…名副其实。任何一个人，都是他某个象限中的一个坐标。跟着他画出来的曲线，跟着他的节奏而走。不过至于是谁离不开谁，很难说得清楚，交给他们自己吧...  
不用多说，按照惯例，鬼切坐司机位，小光坐副驾驶秘书位，源赖光坐司机后面首长位。

看着一家三口离开，酒吞一贯淡定和气的脸上，现出不敢相信的神情，“他俩除了干，什么也没说？源赖光没说让鬼切回去，鬼切也没道歉说不该打他？那俩人就这么交流回去了？”  
“一点也没说。”  
“这俩人…”  
茨木会鬼切的不舍全都转化为对源赖光大猪蹄子的激烈吐槽，“那个大猪蹄子他是人吗？是个兽，一上街，就散发着一种气息:要交配。没错！”

这次家暴事件后，小光感觉家里有什么变化，但是又没发现，以为是错觉，很久之后，才发现，光切悄悄把武器都丢掉了。

小光大一那会儿，交个男朋友。阳光帅气，可惜根据光切调查的背景，是个脚踩几条船的货。  
雨夜小光回来的晚，光切早知道这事儿，源赖光其实也没想到，两个小娃谈恋爱，遇上个渣男，小光执迷不悟，自己会这么生气。就说了小光几句，小光毫不客气顶回来。小光红着眼圈说“我喜欢他”的时候，源赖光肺都炸了。源赖光的红眼睛射出一道凛冽寒光，源赖光很知道自己是一对三白眼，平常没啥表情的时候，看着就像个坏人，发怒逼视的时候更可怕，可就是忍不住，一串很有打击性的话脱口而出，源赖光嘴快，一时间父女二人对峙上了。  
鬼切本来就不怎么说话。看小光红着眼圈，对着源赖光怒吼一声，“你给我住嘴！”  
鬼切几乎没有吼过源赖光，源赖光当即张了张嘴，要反驳回去，看了看鬼切，最终还是闭了嘴。  
小光大晚上摔门出去，见男朋友，没想到遇到那渣男带着另外的女朋友。小光走到阜成门桥上，脚下一滑，但是一个人拉住她，手臂非常有力，轻轻一提，把她提溜上来。一辆保时捷停在身边，那司机没下车。  
小光不用上车，就知道车上是谁，小光心里觉得愧对两个爸爸。光切什么都没说。鬼切递给她一瓶水，“渴了吧，喝水。”  
那是自动贩售机司空见惯的橙子味汽水，被鬼切拿在手里有点温。源赖光让她别喝统一家，康师傅家的廉价汽水，小光偏不听，带回家几次。源赖光坐前面司机位开车，一言不发。拧开汽水，苏打喷出来父女俩一身，小光一下呆住。前面一言不发的源赖光非常鄙视的说，“笨蛋。”小光抱着鬼切哭出声来，又哭又笑。鬼切摸着小光脑袋什么也没说，  
小光注意到源赖光七拐八拐，拐到了小巷子，车停下来的时候，一个破旧的小店出现在眼前。那是羊肉汤的味道，店家满满的上来一桌，羊杂，羊肉，小光一下就喝下去半碗，特别暖。  
看着源赖光坐对面看她吃，小光也不好意思，“爸，要不你来根烟？我还没见你抽烟呢。”  
鬼切招呼了一下店家，“要十块钱一盒的。”店家拿盒子软中华，笑眯眯送上火机。鬼切提醒小光，“给你爸点烟。”小光站起来，源赖光也凑过来，这羊肉汤小店，算是个半露天的大排档，透风撒气的，打火就给吹灭，源赖光嘴里含着烟，左手遮着风护火，小光打起火，源赖光吸了一次，烟头亮起来，源赖光拿手指轻轻碰了碰小光的手。日之夕矣，鸡栖于埘，这会儿正是夜深人安的时候，两个退隐江湖的扛把子，一个未成年小女娃，廉价羊肉，劣质香烟，寻常巷陌里一家破店，天涯边上几个不回家的落拓人，大光小光两人的动作一来一去，火光明暗不定，外面风雨如晦，桃李春风一杯酒，江湖夜雨十年灯，看上去像是难兄难弟，特江湖特沧桑。  
大光深吸一口，舌压住烟，悠悠的吐出烟圈，小光坐回去，又拿起勺子。  
源赖光食指中指根部夹着烟，用最优雅的姿势，抽最廉价的劣质烟草。鬼切又冒出来一句，“毫无教养。”  
源赖光优雅的挥舞勺子，跟小光抢羊肉汤，“这就是我们巷子里的吃法。而且，这也是我们家的传统。”  
鬼切招呼店家，“羊汤，再来三碗，不，来一大盆。”

小光想到了很早之前，家里传统解决问题的方法：任何黄暴难堪的问题都没关系，因为所有的问题最后都会转化成光切秀恩爱，现在又加上了吃饭。

鬼切处理事情很直接。  
不知道为什么，海淀那边变态多。大学时候，经常有人在那儿瞎晃荡。小光发现被人跟踪，于是带鬼切去上学。  
“我被他包养了。”小光搂着鬼切手臂，转身看着那个跟踪狂。  
那人看着鬼切。“什么？多长时间了。”  
鬼切面无表情的说，“二十年了吧。”

“喂，小妹子，下车下车。”  
小光踩着ofo小黄车冲着鬼切奔过去，被一个变态看到。  
鬼切没想到自己这副样子，竟然还没把这个变态吓跑，竟然还敢找上门来。  
鬼切拧过他手臂，在后脑一捏。轻松放倒。  
“爸！这会不会有问题啊，要不要报警啊，这样做会被人看到。”  
鬼切看着小光，点了点头，“你说的对。”  
然后鬼切用垃圾把他埋了起来。

源赖光是各种骚操作。四两拨千斤，润物细无声，于无形处玩弄人心，养好的蝴蝶，做好了的细节，操纵着蝴蝶，让它的翅膀在太平洋那边掀起台风。  
总之那个渣男，和之后遇到的变态，都在不知不觉间被处理掉了。小光不知道，也很有默契的不问，光切还为她做了什么。  
很久以后，小光在一个报纸上看到。某个流浪的变态，身上藏着刀具武器等，被扣了，小光一眼就认出来了，就是骚扰过自己的一个变态。又提出来了别的手纹，那只手食指无名指等长。小光所知道的这种手型，也只有源赖光一个人。又跟自己有关，这肯定是源赖光给她处理的事情中的一桩了。那么源赖光那么精细，为什么会留下痕迹？小光认为这是源赖光跟她打的招呼。

小光终于出嫁那会儿，源赖光和鬼切一人一段，抱着小光，交给新郎的时候，源赖光用新郎足以听见的声音说，“I’ve always fancied what my bride is like, and that must be you.”  
(“我一直想我的新娘长什么样子，现在知道，就是我女儿的样子，”)  
看着自己的新郎，小光以后也多了一个可以跟自己风雨同舟的人，那种说不清道不明，模模糊糊，强行定义又搞不清，却拆不散的感觉，统统定义为“默契”吧。  
小光看着光切坐在女方家属这边，自己的家庭也只是一个普通家庭。只不过别人家是父母，自己家长辈是父父罢了。理解，温暖，依靠，归属感，关于学业、工作的考虑，怎样和人相处，怎样关心朋友，长辈给自己的引导，其他人家庭能给的，自己一样都不缺。家庭能给自己的，自己全都有。与别人并没有不同。  
他们是最好的家长，最好的长辈，而且是--至少现在是-最好的人。


End file.
